The call
by XxXPippinXxX
Summary: Fire country has been torn apart by war, the future of Kohona depends on whats left of the Kohona twelve and so for a four-man team its time to go to war. Everything is about to change, for better or worse no one knows. SONGFIC


_**XxXxPippinxXxX here with a new songfic, I became recently obsessed with this song after hearing in The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian**_

_**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or the Song**_

_**The Call**_

The fire country had been torn apart by war; everyone was warring against each other under the watchful eye of Orochimaru. Towns were pillaged and plundered left barren and smoking. The streets were quiet, never knowing when they will be attacked; the citizens retreated into their houses. The only hope of survival rested on the shoulders of the town remaining ninja. The once strong Kohona twelve were the hope for the future, and now they were to be separated, possibly forever. Over the years from genine to jounine the twelve had grown stronger, together and individually.

_It started out as a feeling  
which then grew into a hope  
which then turned into a quiet thought  
which then turned into a quiet word_

Sakura was now head of the medical unit in Kohona, Ino had become an important part of the interrogation unit because of her family jutsu, Hinata had been crippled in a raid from of the sound village and now taught at the academy, TenTen was the only kuniochi left in active field missions. Naruto had taken over as Hokage when Tsunade was assassinated by Orochimaru himself. Chouji and Lee had been lost in a previous attack from the sound village. Shikamaru was the head of the intelligence unit and Shino was high up in the surveillance unit. Sasuke was slowly losing his eyesight due to the Sharigan but was still in active missions. Kiba after the loss of Akamaru became a more feral fighter and was an ANBU captain along with Neji. Naruto, against his wishes was pressured by the council to launch an attack on the sound village. Sasuke, Neji, TenTen and Kiba were off to war with no knowledge as to when, if ever they would be back.__

And then that word grew louder and louder  
til it was a battle cry

What was left of the Kohona twelve gathered at the gates of Kohona despite the danger of attack on their close knit group. Ino and Kiba embraced, having been dating for the past three years it was difficult for her to face the fact that he may never come back. Naruto grasped hands with Sasuke his brother in all but blood, and made him promise he would come back safe. Hinata pushed herself upright from her wheelchair and hugged Neji and TenTen tightly holding back the tears that threatened to fall. The girls gathered and hugged TenTen within an inch of her life while the guys shook hands and clapped each other on the back each wishing the other a safe journey. Sakura finally approached Sasuke and his ebony eyes conveyed what he could never say out loud. Finally letting the tears fall she held him tightly and he kissed her softly before pulling back to place a gentle kiss on her rounded belly holding their six-week-old baby "I'll come back" he promised and with that the team assembled and walked out of Kohona not knowing when they would ever see it, or their loved ones again.__

I'll come back  
when you call me  
No need to say goodbye

Those left behind watched the team leave until they weren't able to be seen through the dense forest that protected Kohona. Naruto held Sakura as she cried silently praying for the safe return of her fiancée. Shino held Hinata upright as she strained to see her cousin and best friend disappear amongst the foliage. Ino clung tightly to Shikamaru trying to stop the pain and feeling of dread that enveloped her when Kiba left. Everything was about to change, for better or worse, no one knew. __

Just because everything's changing  
doesn't mean it's never  
been this way before  


They'd been gone for a good seven months when Sakura was forced to leave the hospital because of her large pregnant belly. Restricted to the house with only Ino and Hinata for comfort Sakura felt like she was slowly losing her mind. She found herself thinking of Sasuke more and more often, where he was, how he was and how long it would be before they would come back. While picking baby names one sunny summer day Hinata and Ino rushed Sakura to the hospital when her water broke. After nine hours of labour Sakura was presented with a beautiful baby girl.

_  
All you can do is try to know  
who your friends are  
as you head off to the war_

Sasuke could see her beautiful pink lips twist in a brilliant smile when she spotted him trudging up the road. She ran towards him and jumped into hid arms laughing happily with tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Something was wrong, Sasuke could feel it. Wait a minute where were Kiba and Neji? Why wasn't Sakura holding their baby? And where were the rest of the jounine? Stepping back he looked around, then his vision seemed to fade and pixilate and Sakura disappeared and he was met with darkness. The last thing he remembered before waking up was a familiar feminie voice called out to him "Sasuke its time to go home"__

Pick a star on the dark horizon  
and follow the light

"Sasuke its time to go home" Sasuke's eyes flicked openand were meet with the muddy brown eyes of his team mate TenTen. She smiled at him and pulled him to his feet and for once in his life he smiled back stuffing his gear eagerly into his backpack. The four ninja then started the long trek home leaving Orochimaru and Kabuto's corpses were they lay on the battlefield. He could hear her voice as he followed the dirt road, it echoed in his head and he could see by Kiba's expression that thoughts of Ino fuelled his fast gait. Neji and TenTen intertwined their and hands and walked behind the two excited men, pleased to be heading home. __

You'll come back  
when it's over  
No need to say good bye  


Sakura paced her small living room, the baby finally asleep for the afternoon. Her nimble fingers turned the scroll in her hands over and over again re-reading it and re-reading it until it was memorised. She couldn't keep the happy tears from falling down her face. She, Ino and Naruto had received letters from the warriors, after almost a year they were coming home.

_  
You'll come back  
when it's over  
No need to say good bye._

The procession didn't stop for breaks or during the night they just kept walking hoping that the Kohona gates would appear through the forest. They had sent letters via Ten Ten's summoned phoenix to the Hokage detailing the death of Orochimaru and the health of their four man unit, and two smaller personal letters addressed to Ino and Sakura just yesterday. When the gates of Kohona came into view the four looked at each other a challenge and mischief dancing in their eyes. With a quick nod they started running yelling and laughing at the top of their lungs toward the gates and the small group of people standing there waiting. __

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget

Sakura and Ino paced in opposite directions kicking up dust as they went, waiting for the warriors to return. Hinata fidgeted unsure of what to do to lighten the mood. The three remaining men sat slouched against a large tree watching the two flustered kuniochi pace. A smile lighting up her face Hinata rolled her chair in between them and started rolling back and forward in time with the women's pacing. Sakura and Ino stopped to look at the dark haired woman and seeing her smile burst out in laughter. The men smiled knowing they could always count on Hinata to lighten the mood. Naruto bounded over to her and kissed his wife on the cheek "You always know what to do" he whispered hugging her tightly.__

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
til they're before your eyes  


Sakura and Ino simultaneously gasped as a small group of people rounded the corner. Tears sliding down their cheeks they laughed when the four man unit started running heading straight for them. Before anyone could blink Ino and Sakura had taken off in a sprint and met the group a little way out of the village.

_  
You'll come back  
when they call you  
No need to say good bye  
_

Just like in his dream Sakura jumped into his arms with tears of happiness streaming down her face. Sasuke kissed her roughly before pulling her into a tight hug. Ino and Kiba kissed heatedly and Ino pulled him close burying her face in his shoulder. The happiness of the ten remaining Shinobi spread throughout the village and soon, just like before the streets were full and thriving.

_  
You'll come back  
when they call you  
No need to say good bye..._

Intertwined on the couch of their new apartment Sakura and Sasuke snuggled close, now that he was back she was never going to let him go again. Their daughter who was thrilled to finally meet her father sat on the floor in front of them watching the television. Sakura buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"I still can't believe you finally came home" she whispered.

Sasuke smiled thinking back to his dream and replied "You told me to".

**XxXThe EndXxX**

**Song: The Call by Regina Spektor**


End file.
